


Late Night

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Cas was followed by a creep though, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's fluff at the ened though so I'll put fluff, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers, Well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, in the near distance, there was a lonely phone booth next to the bus stop. The light was on, meaning that it worked. It was good walking distance so if he timed himself correctly, he would be able to get to it and call Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I played with dogs for two hours yesterday. Just... thought I'd let you know.

           This is all Gabriel’s fault.

 

            If he had done his final thesis project two weeks ago, he would not have taken the last shift and walked back home in the dead of night. It was cold and wet from the recent rain and Cas already slipped on his ass several times. He cursed Gabriel under his breath, angrily stuffing his phone into his bag. When he gets home, he’s taking a long bubble bath and he’s going to use the entire bottle. Yeah. See how Gabe likes that.

 

            He checked his watch, groaning when he saw that it was midnight. The thing about the last shift in the bookshop is that the person who was working that shift had to lock up. That meant he had to rearrange the books and sweep both floors. His back was sore and he was tired as hell. He is so making Gabe make him breakfast in bed for this load of bullshit. Just as he was about to slip on another stupid puddle on the ground, he heard footsteps.

 

            They were heavy footsteps. Unlike the tiny splashes that Cas makes when he steps in puddles, these footsteps made a squelching _plop_ sound. It somehow made him shiver right down to the bone and the cold night air wasn’t the reason behind it. He continued on walking, praying to whatever deity that would listen to get him home safe from whoever is following him.

 

            A few minutes of walking and then Castiel heard heavy breathing. Oh shit shit _shit._ What the hell did this guy want? He was stuck between confronting the person, which he thinks is actually an extremely bad idea, or running the fuck up the street and never looking back. The latter was not possible for him with the fact that he runs like a gorilla with epilepsy.

 

            In other words, Cas was screwed.

 

            _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._ He was starting to breathe rather rapidly and he has already given up praying at this point. He was then in the stage of denial. What if it was just a big dog that was lost? What if it was just an old lady with asthma and a giant walking cane? _Or maybe it was a creep that may or may not kill you._ Okay, his subconscious was definitely not helping. He had to think fast.

 

            His pepper spray was way too deep in his bag and if he got it out now, he would be vulnerable. Nope. His phone was basically low battery so he can’t call anyone at this point. Cas resolved to just looking around the street he was in. It wasn’t helping that it was almost pitch black save for the occasional street light that fucking _flickers every time._ He felt like he was the protagonist to a horror movie. He hoped he wasn’t the stupid one.

 

            Finally, in the near distance, there was a lonely phone booth next to the bus stop. The light was on, meaning that it worked. It was good walking distance so if he timed himself correctly, he would be able to get to it and call Charlie. He took a deep breath, decided to pray to whatever god there was for luck, and swiftly walked towards the phone booth. Fortunately, the person behind him couldn’t keep up too well so he was able to close the door on him without looking.

 

            He noticed that there was a lock on it and he immediately locked the door, which eased his breathing only slightly. He chanced a glance at the creeper and he saw a man at least 6 feet tall with a dark hoodie on. If he stared longer, he would have seen the knife sticking out of his pocket. It was a good thing he turned back around but he may or may not have seen a silver glint in the reflection on the glass of the phone booth.

 

            With hands shaking uncontrollably, he inserted a coin and he tried to dial Charlie’s number. His eyes were blurring with tears by the time that he dialed the last number and the phone started ringing. “Pick up, pick up, pick up…” he chanted under his breath, tapping his foot stressfully. He probably didn’t consider the fact that Charlie was asleep on the keyboard of her laptop but he didn’t care because there is a possible serial killer and he –

 

            _“Hello?”_

 

            That wasn’t Charlie.

 

            _“Who’s calling?”_

Charlie was a woman. _This did not sound like Charlie._

 

            One accidental glance at the fucking creep lurking outside of the phone booth caused Cas to break down. “Hello? I’m Cas. I don’t know you but there is this guy who was following me down the street earlier and I think he has a knife but I’m not sure. A-Anyway, I’ve locked myself in a phone b-booth and I tried to d-dial my best friend’s number but clearly you’re n-not her. I’m sorry if I woke you up but, if you want, can you please help me?”

 

            A second passed. Then another two seconds passed. Two more. Five more. By the eleventh second, Castiel was close to full on crying and god damn it where did he keep his inhaler? He didn’t know if this guy hung up on him or anything but he heard shuffling on the other line and that didn’t help too much. _“Where are you now?”_ Cas looked up in surprise at the voice from the phone and collected himself quickly before looking outside of the phone booth for any sign of where he was.

 

            “Pearl street. There is a bus stop right where the phone booth is.”

 

            _“I know the place. It’s just a short drive away. Hang in there buddy, I’m on my way.”_

“Thank you so much.”

 

            Then the line went dead.

 

            He hung up the phone with a relieved sigh but the reassurance that some random stranger was coming to save him from a creepy smells-like-a-serial-killer man did not do well for his beating heart. He grabbed his bag, which somehow fell on the floor during his frantic escape into the phone booth. A few minutes of trying to regulate his breathing later, he heard a honk of a car, which sounded like an angelic chorus to Castiel at this point.

 

            His mystery savior exited his car, his features dimly illuminated by the flickering streetlight. When he stepped closer into the light, Cas’ heart started beating fast again and this time it was not in fear. He followed how the man moved with wide eyes until he knocked on the phone booth door and gestured to his car with a tilt of his head.

 

            He nodded quickly, unlocked the door and was surprised when the man grabbed his hand tightly. He was even more surprised when he draped his arm over his shoulder but Cas was definitely not complaining if it got him far away from the creeper guy. “Don’t look back at him. Just stay with me and you’ll be safe.” Normally Cas doesn’t like being the damsel in distress and would have scoffed at him but he was way too grateful to be snarky.

 

            They walked together to the black car parked in front of the bus stop, the man’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders and Cas has to admit that it felt really comforting. The man opened the passenger door for him before running around the hood of the car to the driver’s seat. “You okay?” he asked, revving the engine up while he looked at the still shaking Castiel.

 

            “Much better.” He said and the man smiled before driving off down the street. “I’m Dean by the way. You scared me with that phone call back there, man. I was afraid that I was going to be late.” Cas placed a reassuring hand on his knee, scooting closer unconsciously. “No! I was scared that you were going to hang up on me.” Dean shook his head and glanced at him briefly before bringing his gaze back to the road.

 

            “I couldn’t do that. What if you died back there?” Both Cas and Dean shuddered at the thought and Dean broke out of it first. “Anyway, It’s really late. Want to crash at my place and in the morning I’ll drop you off at your house? Unless you want to go home now…” Cas stopped him from rambling and giggled. He fucking giggled right after he was almost a murder victim.

 

            “Your place sounds great and where I live is back that way. It would save you the trouble.” Dean nodded in agreement, pulling up in front of a house not a few minutes later. “Here we are. _Mi casa es su casa_ or whatever.” Dean exited the car and opened up his door before he even got his bag strap over his shoulder. “I wouldn’t be disturbing anyone, would I?” he asked, suddenly feeling intrusive.

 

            Dean waved it off, taking out the key to the house from his back pocket. “It’s just me and my brother in here. He won’t mind. If he does, then tough.” Castiel giggled. Again with the giggling! What was he a dame from the 1940’s? He unlocked the front door, gesturing for him to go inside first. “My room is upstairs. You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in.”

 

            “Dean?” That must be the brother. When the heavy footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs, a man with floppy brown hair came into sight. “I heard the Impala drive off. Where have you been?” A yawn accompanied his words and Dean chuckled beside him. “It’s okay Sammy. I’ll explain tomorrow morning. Go to sleep, you sasquatch.” The tall man shrugged his shoulders at that, turning around to trudge back to his room.

 

            Soon enough, Cas was standing in Dean’s room dressed up in grey sweatpants and a green, long sleeved shirt. He was rolling up the sleeves to his elbows when he saw Dean gather up a few pillows. “Where are you going?” he asked, crossing his arms at the sudden chill that came through Dean’s open window. “To the couch downstairs?” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

            “Your bed is more than big enough to share. If you’re uncomfortable, I could take the couch instead.”

 

            “No, I’ll take the couch. You’re still recovering from that thing earlier. You’ll need the bed.”

 

            “It’s your house. You should sleep in your bed.”

 

            “Yeah? Well, you’re my guest. It’s kind of my job to make you comfortable.”

 

            “I’m more comfortable knowing that you will be comfortable. Now get in the bed, you big baby.”

 

            Sure Cas was making the most of his stay but Dean didn’t complain anymore after that. When they were settled in under the sheets facing each other, Cas smiled and reached out a hand to touch Dean’s arm. “Thank you for not hanging up on me.” Dean smiled back, taking the hand on his arm in his own and settling it between them. “Goodnight, Cas.”

 

            If they woke up with their hands, maybe a few more of their body parts, intertwined then neither of them were the wiser. 


End file.
